<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by STARRYLELE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387566">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRYLELE/pseuds/STARRYLELE'>STARRYLELE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRYLELE/pseuds/STARRYLELE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I thank God I'm alive"</p><p>Chenle booped Jisung's nose, which made the younger scrunch his nose, and the other a giggling mess.</p><p>"You're just too good to be true"</p><p>He twirled Chenle in a dip, held him in a position, gingerly combing away Chenle's bangs with his gigantic hands.</p><p>"Can't take my eyes off of you"</p><p>The cheesy romantic song blurring into a background noise, the gap between them slowly disappearing, both of them slowly leaning in for a kiss-</p><p>"Papa? Dada? I'm hungwyyy!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again !!! This is my second time posting a fic and I honestly don't know why i did this,,, but i think it's best to say that i'm unhealthily obsessed with domestic chenji and tada !!! a poorly written fic was born lmao so again, i hope you enjoy this fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You're just too good to be true"</em>
</p><p>Jisung stood up, waltzing funnily towards Chenle, and pulled his partner to his feet. </p><p>
  <em>"Can't take my eyes off of you"</em>
</p><p>They were both laughing, two hearts crazily beating at the same rhythm.</p><p>
  <em>"You'd be like heaven to touch"</em>
</p><p>Jisung jokingly grabbed Chenle's ass, making the latter playfully punch his mischievous husband.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna hold you so much"</em>
</p><p>Jisung offered his hand to Chenle, and Chenle gladly took it. </p><p>
  <em>"At long last, love has arrived"</em>
</p><p>They settled to a slow dance, eyes never leaving each other, the world around them long forgotten.</p><p>
  <em>"And I thank God I'm alive"</em>
</p><p>Chenle booped Jisung's nose, which made the younger scrunch his nose, and the other a giggling mess.</p><p>
  <em>"You're just too good to be true"</em>
</p><p>He twirled Chenle in a dip, held him in a position, gingerly combing away Chenle's bangs with his gigantic hands.</p><p>
  <em>"Can't take my eyes off of you"</em>
</p><p>The cheesy romantic song blurring into a background noise, the gap between them slowly disappearing, both of them slowly leaning in for a kiss-</p><p>"Papa? Dada? I'm hungwyyy!"</p><p>A small head peaked through the small gap at the door, a curious look can be seen on the child's face. </p><p>"For god's sake Chenle I told you to lock the door!" Jisung whisper-yelled, quickly fixing his and Chenle's not-suitable-for-children position.</p><p>"I forgot, okay?" Chenle smiled sheepishly, leaving Jisung alone to attend to their son.</p><p>Jisung made a small 'hmpf' and lightly stomped all the way to their kitchen, irritated that their little intimate moment got interrupted. </p><p>But it doesn't matter. Everyone knows the moment he sees Chenle, he'll melt into a puddle of cream (<em>cuz you know, he's whipped! haha oh god im sorry i swear i'm not this corny all the time</em>) and just turn into a blabbering chicken, unable to form coherent phrases except 'You are so pretty' and 'I love you so much'. </p><p>In short, whatever Chenle does, he is too whipped to get angry or annoyed. And when it comes to Chenle, well he's also as whipped as his husband is to him, but he refuses to show it. And that's also okay, because they both know deep inside that their love for each other is more than enough. </p><p>They compliment one another, the perfect amount of contrast, like a puzzle piece thoroughly fitting as if they were made for each other. </p><p>Their life isn't flawless, not like cupcakes and rainbows Jisung had always imagined it to be, but at the end of the day, they make it through together. It's an unspoken rule to them, to always be with one another through good and bad times. They seek comfort with one another, whispering sweet and encouraging words only for them to hear, and almost magically, the dark clouds surrounding them were already replaced with white and fluffy ones. </p><p>
  <em>Together. They will always go through it together.</em>
</p><p>Well, the three of them together, after one night, Chenle decided to tell Jisung an important news. </p><p>They were both curled up on the sofa, feet and arms tangled to one another, not knowing where one begins and one ends. They were watching some crappy tv show, too lazy to go to bed. Jisung noticed Chenle's tense figure, picking at his fingers until it bleeds <em>(Jisung promises to himself that one day, he'll successfully get rid of that bad habbit of Chenle).</em> He asked him why, tears threatening to fall out of Chenle's eyes, but Jisung was just too sweet and understanding, so Chenle finally gathered his courage and decided to tell Jisung.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>Chenle had his eyes shut the moment he said that, not seeing Jisung's reaction.</p><p>"I'm... I'm finally going to be a... d-dad?"</p><p>And when Chenle opened his eyes, he sees Jisung's happy tears freely flowing through his cheeks, his eyes sparkling with joy and enthusiasm.</p><p>"Yes. And you're going to be the greatest dad ever." Chenle stated, caressing Jisung's face tenderly, full of love and emotions.</p><p>At that, Jisung decided it was too much, so he bear-hugged his partner and sobbed all he can, until half of Chenle's shirt is wet of salty tears.</p><p>"Oh my God, now I'm going to take care of two babies" Chenle chuckled, earning a playful hit from Jisung, but the latter quickly apologized as he couldn't afford hurting Chenle even in the slightest, and swore that he will never ever ever in his life would he ever let anyone hurt Chenle and his baby. <em>Their baby.</em> </p><p>7 years had passed, and Jisung never once broke his promise. He indeed became the best dad in the world, and Chenle became the best papa in the world (<em>only according to their son of course, because Jisung is literally so bad at cooking and Chenle once almost dropped their one year old baby, lucky that Jisung was beside him and catched the baby before it's too late). </em></p><p>Their close friends like Renjun and Donghyuck have been pestering them, asking them when do they plan to have another baby, but for now, Chenle and Jisung are contented with their small happy family. <em>(Who knows, maybe one day, Chenle and Jisung would notice that their son has already grown up, and finally realize that they're also getting old and they need to have another baby soon. And if Chenle did some research and some witchcraft just for it to be a baby girl, Jisung doesn't need to know that.)</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you made it here lmao thank you i guess?? i literally wrote this fic like 45 minutes ago and i can't believe i already posted it hhhhh this was so rushed and completely random so i'm just gonna wish that you somehow enjoyed this fic ;) </p><p>im also seeking for professional help lol pls leave some honest critism about this fic!!! i rlly rlly wanna improve my writing skills (as if i have skills) so yeah,,, thanks again !!! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>